The present disclosure relates generally to the field of prosthetic devices, and more specifically, to methods and systems related to vacuum prosthetic devices having force sensing features.
Prosthetic devices such as lower limb prosthetics often include a socket having an inner cavity that receives a portion of a residual limb of a user. A vacuum system may be used to create a vacuum within the space between the inner cavity of the socket and the residual limb.
There are many challenges associated with maintaining a proper vacuum level in a prosthetic device in order to, for example, ensure proper operation of the prosthetic device and provide a comfortable fit for users of such devices. As such, it would be desirable to provide an improved prosthetic device that addresses these challenges.